Whiskey Lullabye
by Polka-dotz-alot
Summary: rated pg cause they commit suicide...-.-;well its the same thing as the song..except inuyasha characters.me no like this story but you read any ways?


Whiskey lullabye....  
  
This is my first song fic so don't kill me!seriously.  
Disclaimer:Inu dude no me own, Song me no own ethier  
Chapter one and only:Whiskey lullabye.  
  
_'She put him out  
  
like the burning end of a midnight cigarette'_  
  
"Get out!I don't want you in this house any longer!"  
  
"Kikyou!I love you!"he lay sprawled on the ground.  
  
"No Inuyasha.....leave me alone."  
  
_'She broke his heart  
  
he spent his whole life trying to forget.'  
_  
"I don't know what I'm going to do I can't live with out her."Inuyasha put his hands on her forhead.  
  
"Don't worry man every thing is going to be fine..."His friend put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"I can't, Miroku."  
  
"Just forget about her."  
  
_'We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
  
but he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind..._'  
  
Inuyasha put the bottle to his mouth again.  
  
"Dude..you need to stop drinking."  
  
"Shut up Kagome !!!"Inuyasha spat out. "Your....your...you..your just jelous....cause Kikyou is better than you."  
  
"Oh Inuyasha...."  
  
_'Until the night....  
  
he put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger...he finnally drank away her memory_.'  
  
Inuyasha stummbled and fell in his apartment....  
  
"Oh.......Kikyou..."Inuyasha tried to stand but couldn't he then reached across the room and grabbed a pen and paper on the floor....he started writing.  
  
"I can't live with out you."He reached in his pocket and reveled a small gun...he put it in his mouth and shot it.  
  
_'Life is short but this time it was bigger ,  
  
than the strenght he had to get up off his knees,  
  
We found him with his face down in the pillow....with a note that said I'll love her till I die.'  
_  
"Inuyasha are you here?"Miroku knocked on the door.  
  
"Hey we're here to cheer you up!"Kagome opened the door to see him laying life less on the ground...she gasped.  
  
"Oh my god!"Sango ran over to Inuyasha and checked his pulse...none.  
  
"look there!"Kagome bent down and picked up the piece of paper, "It says....'I'll love her till i die'?"  
  
_'And when we buried him beneath the willow  
  
the angels sang a whiskey lullaby.'  
_  
Kagome sighed, "He was really a great guy."  
  
"......"Kikyou tugged on her black dress nervously.  
  
"This was his favorite place."Miroku sighed wistfully,Sango lached onto his arm sobbing.  
  
"May you rest in peace."Kagome placed a bouquet of flowers on Inuyashas grave.  
  
_'La la la la la........'_  
  
"Lets all go inside its getting cold out here."Miroku suggested and they all left except Kikyou.  
  
_'The room was full  
  
but no one knew how much she blamed her self,  
  
for years and years.'  
_  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha..."Kikyou wiped a tear from her face, "Its all my fault....your gone now and nothing can change it."  
  
_'She tried to hide the whiskey on her breath,  
  
she finnaly drank the pain away a little at a time.'  
  
_"I can't belive its been two years..."Kagome sighed.  
  
"I've got to go.."Kikyou stood up from the mc donalds booth.  
  
"Whats wrong where are you going?"Sango asked.  
  
"To the store."Kikyou said and left.  
  
"Well,I'll see you at home!"  
  
_'But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind...until the night.'  
  
_"Bar tender!!!!"Kikyou yelled, "Give.....g-give..me another..one!"  
  
The bar tender sighed, "Haven't you had enough?"He polished a wine glass, "We're closeing in five minutes."  
  
"HPHM!...I said.....hic...give me another...no give me a bottle of whiskey to go."Kikyou slamed her hands on the counter top.  
  
_'She put that bottle to her head,  
  
and pulled the trigger.  
  
Finally drank away his memory.'  
  
_Kikyou slamed her fist to the door, "Open up!!!"  
  
"Kikyou?!?"Kagome opened the door.  
  
"Yeah...hic...who'd you think I was?"Kikyoun took a swig of her drink.  
  
"Your drunk!You need to get to bed."Kagome led her inside and to her room.  
  
Kikyou looked around, "Is Sango here?"  
  
"Yeah she's..down stairs..now stay here."  
  
Kikyou reach into her dresser and pulled out a photo ,a photo of her and inuyasha..  
  
"I'm soooooo sorry!"she held onto it tightly..she then opened her dresser again she took out a small revolver she put it to her head and pulled the trigger.  
  
_'Life is short but this time it was bigger,  
  
than the strenght she had to get up off her knees  
  
We found her laying face down in the pillow clinging to his picture for dear life.'  
_  
Kagome turned her head to Sango who was lying on the sofa, "Did you hear that?"  
  
"Yeah it sounded like a..."Sango was cut off by Kagome who went running up the stairs.  
  
"A gun shot!"  
  
_'We layed her next to him beneath the willow,'  
  
_"I still can't belive she's dead!"Kagome sobbed on Inuyasha's brother's shoulder.  
  
"Things happen Kagome."he patted her on the back, "At least they're together."  
  
"How can you say that,Sesshomaru?!?"Kagome screeched, "They're both gone and your taking it so lightly!"  
  
Miroku and Sango gasped at Kagome's out burst.  
  
Sesshomaru glaced at the huge willow over the two graves, "Don't you dare think I'm not upset about my brother's death."  
  
_'While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby,  
  
La la la la...  
  
La la la la...  
  
La la la la...'  
_  
"Rest in peace."They all threw thier flowers and said they're good byes.  
  
The end.  
  
That was one sucky ending. sigh!Well G2G bye bye.oh and sorry if the song isn't word for wordI was doing this by memmory.If I'm a bad writer tell me. 


End file.
